The moon is down
by SheSpider
Summary: One Shot. Una mañana, slash, Remus y Sirius.


**Disclaimer:** Todo esto le pertenece a la lista de canciones en mi windows media player.

**Warnings:** Slash Remus x Sirius

* * *

**The moon is down**

En el cielo sin colores, justo antes del amanecer, estaban uno al lado del otro. Entre enredaderas salidas de acuarelas y el gris de las paredes del castillo; con los pantalones y las mangas de las camisas arremangados, dejaban el cansancio borrarse de a montones en el pasto húmedo. El aire frío era la consciencia de sentir, de sentirse y de sentirse juntos, lo que transformaba al mundo entero en los metros cuadrados de paz que los rodeaban. Lobo y perro ahora eran sólo Remus y Sirius, los brazos de uno rodeando al otro, los ojos cerrados y el perfume de la mañana.

En algún momento dado, los dedos de Remus dejaron de jugar bajo la camisa de Sirius, y su dueño dejó escapar un suspiro.

"The sun just touched the morning..."

"¿Hmm?"

"Dickinson"

Pausa.

"No quiero volver a la habitación."

Remus se permitió una sonrisa dolida.

"Eso no es decisión nuestra."

"Pero los pájaros cantan y el aire es fresco y las flores... etc, etc."

Risa no completamente despierta.

"Eso sí que es poesía."

"Ni un solo cliché y es todo para mi Moony."

"Qué gran honor..."

"Debería serlo."

"Ya lo creo."

"Y puedo hacer más... todavía no hablé de cómo brillan tus ojos..."

"Lo que me recuerda a algo que James escribió para Lily..."

"No, no. Éste es un trabajo completamente original."

"No sé si estoy listo para tanto."

Una risa distinta a la anterior.

"Bueno, entonces podemos dejarlo para otro momento. Pero tú te lo pierdes."

Remus levantó unos centímetros la cabeza y miró a Sirius con ojos apagados.

"No podemos quedarnos."

"Rem..."

"Sabes bien, mejor que cualquier otra persona, de hecho, que nadie debería encontrarte ni en este lugar, ni conmigo."

"Aún así, no voy a irme."

Eso no podía tener otra respuesta que la mirada asombrada que Remus le devolvió.

"¿No vas a irte?"

"No."

"Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero..."

"Entonces no nos vamos. "

"Siri, no es tan fácil. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirles?"

"¿A quiénes?"

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey."

"Que lo sé todo y que no voy a dejarte solo."

"Pero..."

"Que vine a este lugar para buscarte cuando se fue la luna y que nunca haría algo como romper las reglas del colegio, las leyes del ministerio o lo que sea que se cruce en mi camino para no pasar ni una sola luna llena sin mi Remus."

"Hm… ¿No lo harías?"

"Nunca. Soy un buen chico."

"No estoy seguro de eso."

"¡Ey! Un buen chico nunca miente."

"Bien. Chico bueno, hagamos un trato"

"Que consistiría en…"

"En que hoy nos portemos bien. Y, a cambio de este, te prometo cien amaneceres."

"Cien amaneceres…"

"Exactamente."

"¿Con desayuno en la cama?"

"No tienes tanta suerte."

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Estoy muy cómodo y voy a odiarte por hacerme levantar."

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Remus ya se había levantado. Soltó una risa suave desde arriba.

"Vamos. Es tarde…"

"¿No estás cansado?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Te acompaño?"

"No, puedo ir solo."

"Entonces… nos vemos más tarde."

"Sí."

Sirius tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y dejó un rápido beso en los labios del otro.  
El viento movió la hojarasca, la tela de araña y las ramas de un árbol. Corrió algunos mechones de los ojos de ambos mientras se despedían para ir, cada uno por un camino distinto.  
Más allá de las piedras del castillo, de los verdes del terreno y de la inmensidad del lago; más allá de todo lo que aparecía a la vista en el paisaje, cien amaneceres habían sido muy poco.

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **¡No puedo escribir más de seiscientas palabras! Eso se llama capacidad de síntesis, pero a veces preferiría poder extenderme un poco más (estoy trabajando en eso, en serio). En cuanto al oportuno título, es una canción (hermosísima) de Explosions in the sky. Tuve varias opciones de títulos a robar de esa misma banda, pero… simplemente no podía no usar este, queda muy bien.  
Muchísimas gracias a todas las bellas personas que dejaron reviews en mis otras historias. (:

"El sol acaba de tocar la mañana." Es un poema de Emily Dickinson.


End file.
